Ahí donde tú estás
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. No sé cómo, pero mi hogar suena a tu nombre... y no sé cómo te llamas...


**Ahi donde tú estás…**

**Historias dentro de la historia**

Angie Jb / Angie Velarde

Junio 2010

"_**Y a quien me quiera incinerar los versos, argumentando un folio inmemorial, **_

_**Le haré la historia de este amor adverso, que va llorando por el universo,**_

_**Esperando el día que podrá alumbrar" **__**1**_

* * *

"_**Y en el último suspiro, entre la vida y la despedida**_

_**quedan los sueños. **_

_**Los sueños que te atreviste a vivir, **_

_**los que dejaste a medias, los que soñaste a través de otros… **_

_**Y los más invisibles y anhelados,**_

_**esos que condenaste al olvido…"**_

Las cuatro líneas de ese pequeño libro, volvían a mi mente una y otra vez. Y cada vez que me preguntaba, si realmente estaba viviendo mis sueños, terminaba cuestionándomelo todo. No sabía o no quería responderme con franqueza y aceptar, que a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, tantas búsquedas y afortunados encuentros, yo no era completamente feliz. Cuantas veces creí estar a punto de acariciar esa intangible promesa, tan solo para verla sonreír y alejarse un paso más de mí, justo frente a mí pero fuera de mi alcance.

Ya eran muchos años vagando, demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

Si… Al final de cuentas tenía que aceptarlo. Aquellas paredes añejas, el olor de la pesada madera de los muebles en donde trepaba de niño, la sombra de esos árboles que se doblaban acariciando mi caminar, todo el conjunto era mi casa. Con todas sus ventajas y sus enormes desventajas. Con las exigencias y las limitantes que traería en contra de mi libertad. La libertad de levantarme cada mañana tomando las riendas de mi destino, sin plan ni protocolo previo. Siempre tras la dirección que el instinto me señalaba. El mismo instinto en el que confiaba ciegamente, y que ahora me marcaba el siguiente paso. El camino que me llevaría de regreso a casa, a mi hogar.

A mi hogar junto a ella.

Despojado de cualquier prejuicio, solamente tenía la verdad llana en las manos. Estaba enamorado. Profundamente enamorado de una quimera porque ella…, ella amaba a otro.

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo me había metido irremediablemente en semejante dilema? Cuando mi corazón no la dejó ir, cuando la apresé involuntaria e insistentemente junto a mis sueños. Decidí amarla sin siquiera darme cuenta, acercándome… sabiéndola mía.

Esa niña que tocó mi alma con su llanto infantil y sus ojos brillantes, le dio una sonrisa a mi vida. Su recuerdo, se manifestaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Venía corriendo hacia mis brazos, escabulléndose entre los callados y sombríos pasillos del colegio, de la mansión, de mi adolescencia solitaria y oculta. Cuando más solo estaba, más estaba yo con ella y entonces, sonreía con la seguridad plena de que la vería nuevamente. Eso bastaba para seguir.

Son demasiados años disfrazando ese sentimiento, ocultándolo principalmente de mí mismo. Esperando que este amor oculto tras un cariño filial, se conformara y se resignara a su sola presencia, a sus risas, a su franqueza y a sus locuras. Era momento de parar, de dejar de huir.

Los sonidos de la jungla se intensificaban antes del ocaso, para dar paso a los animales de hábitos nocturnos. La vista era magnífica, con la pequeña clínica recortada contra el horizonte. Los cúmulos de nubes empezaron su prevista lluvia tornasol sobre la estepa. Un extraño paraíso sumido en tanta miseria, tenía bendiciones en todos sus rincones.

Sincerarme era imprescindible. Lo peor que podía pasar, era que me dijera que no. Y aún así, era mejor a seguir en el anonimato del deseo, del sentimiento. Y quizás con ese fatídico "no", yo podría empezar a despedirme definitivamente de la posibilidad que albergaba contra todo pronóstico en mi corazón. No había medias tintas en esa apuesta, el amor de Candy pertenecía a él, y yo perdería el alma en pos de ese rechazo liberador. Necesitaba despedirme aunque después no me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme.

Reconocí a Vanti por sus pasos rápidos sobre la hierba, saltando sobre los charcos del camino de tierra. Era la enfermera voluntaria de la clínica. Sin apurarme, bajé mis pies del taburete y me preparé para recibir a mi amiga con más propiedad. Tarde o temprano debía explicarle a Vanti, a Linda y al Doctor Peterson que me marcharía pero que seguiría apoyando su causa, que también era la mía. Vanti llegó con su eterna sonrisa hasta las escaleras de mi pequeña cabaña, cercana a la clínica.

\- _**¡Albert!, ¿Lo ves?... ¡te dije que llovería hoy!**_

\- _**Si lo veo Vanti y me alegra, ¡hacia falta un buen monzón para revitalizarlo todo!**_

\- _**Mañana todo explotará en diferentes tonos verdes frente a nuestros ojos… ¡amo tanto estas tierras!**_\- dijo la linda mulata recargándose en el barandal y admirando el horizonte.

Un claxon resonó histérico en el tranquilo paisaje, y Vanti se enderezó de pronto. Había olvidado a su padre que la esperaba en su vieja camioneta, al pie del camino, junto a la puerta de la clínica. Ella volteó a verme extendiéndome un sobre con rapidez.

\- _**¡Ups, disculpa Albert! Llegó esta correspondencia con urgencia para ti, por eso vine a esta hora de la tarde. Mi padre estará echando chispas ¡Nos vemos luego!**_

Despedí a Vanti con una mano en alto, y luego esperé que llegara hasta donde su padre. Los animales salvajes no se acercaban mucho al camino o a las casas, pero eran impredecibles. Dos rapidos sonidos del claxon, fueron el saludo de despedida.

La carta tenía que ser de George. Solamente él conocía mi paradero. Me senté nervioso cerca de la lámpara de gas, rompiendo el sobre sin ningún cuidado. George era muy metódico y organizado, y aunque en los últimos meses era todo un logro recibir sus cartas en aquel apartado lugar, tuve un escalofrío, mirando aquel sobre lacrado con una caligrafía demasiado descuidada para el pulcro estilo al que George me tenía acostumbrado. Había un sello inequívoco de problemas en la urgencia de su escritura, aunque nunca me imaginé cuánto. Conforme leí la carta de George, mis dedos se crispaban más y más sobre el papel, temblando de impotencia y miedo.

"_**William**_

_**Esta es la quinta carta que te escribo sin recibir tu respuesta. La única explicación lógica que tengo a tu silencio, es que no has recibido mis mensajes. Espero tener más suerte esta vez, de otro modo tendré que ir por ti. **_

_**Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. Iré al grano porque no hay forma de suavizar esto. La señorita Candy ha desaparecido. Hace un mes escapó del Colegio. Las razones prefiero explicártelas en persona, aunque puedo adelantarte que fue víctima de una trampa perpetrada por Eliza Leegan. Recibí una carta de Candy dirigida al "bisabuelo William" sobre el particular, y yo me tomé la libertad de leerla, dado que no venía dirigida a "Albert". Transcribí esa carta antes de enviártela para contar con más datos que nos ayuden a encontrarla. En este sobre va una copia, la original se perdió seguramente junto con la primera carta que te escribí. El joven Archibald Cornwell también escribió al "bisabuelo William" dando su versión de los hechos, para defender a la señorita Candy. **_

_**Según me explica el señorito Archibald, él y su hermano salieron en su búsqueda tan pronto como se enteraron del escape. Esperaban alcanzarla en el puerto pero cuando llegaron, el buque ya había partido hacia América. Ellos asumieron que Candy viajaba en él crucero y regresaron al Colegio, pero lamentablemente no fue así.**_

_**Investigué los registros de los pasajeros e incluso me conecté con el barco en altamar, para confirmar su presencia a bordo. Efectivamente, ella no viajaba en ese barco, William. Desde entonces he contratado de forma permanente a un grupo de investigadores que han barrido Londres y las ciudades vecinas en su búsqueda. Hemos encontrado pistas acerca de su peregrinar, pero siempre ha ido un paso adelante. Se nos va de las manos. La última pista indica que se dirigía por fin a puerto, para embarcarse a América con la intención de llegar a Chicago, aunque no sé de que manera, pues es claro que no tiene suficiente tiene dinero. Conociéndola, sé que lo logrará aunque no deja de ser peligroso, sobre todo en estos tiempos que corren. Tengo la esperanza de poderla interceptar en el trayecto a Chicago en la primer oportunidad.**_

_**Esta carta tardará en llegar a tus manos, a lo sumo otra semana más. No ha sido posible encontrarte de otra manera. Las líneas telegráficas están inhabilitadas en varios puntos cerca de la frontera, que fueron tomados por rebeldes opuestos al régimen del país en dónde estás. Mientras regresas a Londres, porque sé que lo harás, seguiré con la búsqueda ininterrumpidamente. **_

_**He postergado en la medida de lo posible, hacer del conocimiento de la señora Elroy toda esta situación pero la señora Leegan, se ha adelantado dándole su propia versión de la historia. Te imaginarás el estado en que se encuentra tu tía.**_

_**Estoy seguro que la señorita estará bien Albert. Ella es fuerte y muy lista. Ten calma y no tomes decisiones precipitadas. Necesitamos la mente serena para encontrarla. Contáctame a la brevedad**_

_**George Johnson"**_

Tan solo una palabra escapó de mis labios secos. Una palabra llena de angustiante dolor.

\- _**¡Candy!**_

Aún no amanecía y yo ya me encontraba camino a la frontera. Dejé una nota sobre la pequeña mesa de mi cabaña con una breve explicación sobre tan urgente salida, y marché con mi saco de viaje y Pouppé al hombro. Salí en mitad de la noche para recorrer el par de millas que me separaban de la casa de Vanti, ignorando el peligro de los depredadores nocturnos, que por suerte, no aparecieron por ahí. Una vez en el lugar, el padre de Vanti me llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la vieja estación de tren. Esperaba que los rebeldes no hubieran bloqueado las líneas ferroviarias, esperaba que el arcaico tren volara sobre las garitas y no se detuviera a cargar carbón y agua, pero la realidad era otra y no me quedaba más remedio que tranquilizarme y seguir avanzando paso a paso.

Había leído la carta de Candy decenas de veces

"_**Voy en busca de mi camino…" **_

Era de esperar que el espíritu libre de Candy se revelara tarde o temprano a todo ese ambiente lleno de reglas estúpidas, pero ¿por qué tenía que hacer todo tan especialmente peligroso, de la manera más intrincada posible? Me mecía los cabellos una y otra vez con desesperación. Ella era así, y así la amaba. Pero sabía que buscarla en el caos de una Europa convulsionada con esa guerra sangrienta, era una tarea casi imposible.

Había demasiados cabos sueltos en ese enredijo. Una cosa tenía clara, Elisa Leegan había llegado demasiado lejos y era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar.

La carta de George había tardado casi cuatro meses en llegar por la nociva guerrilla, ¡cuatro meses! Casi ahorco al inocente empleado de la compañía de transbordadores, cuando me dijo que todos los viajes hacia Inglaterra o España estaban suspendidos indefinidamente. Eso no me detendría. El mercado negro tenía otras alternativas, después del consabido intercambio de dólares. Conseguí salir de África y llegar a Europa desembarcando en Italia, para luego cruzar Los Pirineos hasta Francia, y finalmente llegar a Inglaterra, a través de la red de espionaje que sostenía a las fuerzas de resistencia. No lo pensé dos veces. Era la única forma de llegar a ella, o por lo menos, lo más cerca posible.

Cansado y sucio, cabeceaba soñando con Candy. El rítmico bamboleo del tren que atravesaba las otrora pacíficas campiñas italianas, me sumía en ratos en sueños intranquilos y confusos.

En un momento, los alarmantes chillidos de Pouppé me despertaron, justo para ver como mi pequeña amiga saltaba fuera del vagón en movimiento. Sin dudar un segundo, tomé mi vieja mochila y salté tras ella…

…_**El sueño no parecía terminar. Me veía a mí mismo corriendo por los pasillos de una enorme mansión de paredes blancas y pisos de madera. No había muebles, ni personas, ni adornos, ni señal alguna de vida. Sin parar de correr, abría con violencia, cada puerta que me encontraba en mi camino, buscando, mirando a todos los rincones en el interior de cada habitación, gritando un nombre ininteligible sin recibir respuesta. Estaba a punto de salir hacia un extenso jardín que se adivinaba al fondo de un gran salón, cuando llamó mi atención una delgada, sencilla y austera puerta de pino, que desentonaba con los pesados portones de maderas preciosas ricamente labrados, que había por todo el lugar. No recordaba haberla visto antes y ya había recorrido esa casa cientos de veces en ese sueño desquiciante. Con la misma urgencia de antes, la abrí con fuerza y entonces me encontré en medio de la oscuridad, en el silencio absoluto. Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos antes de caer de rodillas, débil y más que eso abatido. Pensar dolía. Estaba tan cansado que finalmente me rendí ahí, en medio de la nada, balbuceando y repitiendo hasta el cansancio una palabra que en última instancia, no significaba nada para mí… **_

\- _**… En Chicago…, en Chicago…**_

* * *

"_**Toma de mi todo, bébetelo bien… Hay que ayunar al filo, del amanecer." **__**1**_

\- _**¡Hola!**_

Parado frente a la pequeña y opaca ventana, me sorprendió un poco escuchar ese espontáneo saludo. Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a mí en un tono tan amable, en mucho tiempo… no sabía precisar cuánto. No contesté, pero me giré para ver de donde provenía la voz.

Una jovial chica enfundada en un impecable uniforme de enfermera, había entrado a la habitación, con una charola de alimentos en sus manos. La pequeña mofeta que me seguía fielmente por todas partes, saltó de la cama hacia la joven y trepó con agilidad hasta su hombro. En lugar del esperado grito de horror y asco hacia el animalito, la chica sonrió divertida. ¡Por lo menos era algo nuevo en ese peregrinar de rostros desconocidos, desde que volví en mí!

La enfermera se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la mofeta y empezó a acariciarla, hablándole con una voz pausada y risueña que raramente atrajo mi atención. Le ofreció un pedazo de fruta y la mofeta lo tomó desesperada, para retirarse a un rincón a comer. Pobre, tenía hambre. Yo también, pero no dije ni media palabra esperando que se marchara para poder vestirme con la ropa que llevaba en una bolsa de lona vieja, y así largarme de ese lugar.

Pero la chica no se iba. No se retiró ni cuando deliberadamente la ignoré. Al contrario, avanzó hacia mí lentamente, como si calculara cada paso. La emoción afloraba en unos ojos verdes brillantes… Me avergoncé de mi actitud anterior al percatarme de su mirada cariñosa y limpia. No, no sé. Seguro era mi imaginación. Nuevamente, le di la espalda, perdiéndome en el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se me permitía ver por la ventana. Ansiaba escapar.

Insistente, ella se acercó aún poco más y me dijo con voz segura, aunque casi inaudible

\- _**¡Al fin vuelves a casa!**_

A casa… ¿de qué hablaba esa niña? Yo no tenía casa, ni siquiera una idea confusa de lo que debió ser o si la tuve alguna vez. Mi cerebro estaba vacío. Intenté refutar sus inusitadas palabras de muchas formas, pero no encontré la manera o no quise hacerlo porque algo en ella me sensibilizaba y se imponía contra mi voluntad. Me llamaba y reclamaba a su lado, y sin ninguna lógica aparente yo deseaba obedecerla.

La miré con recelo.

Ella no se amedrentó. Su mirada se mantuvo firme.

Esa jovencita era testaruda, y yo estaba cansado y desorientado, asi que cedí. ¿Qué más da?, un par de días solamente y huiría en la primera oportunidad, pensé, tratando de tranquilizar el desasosiego que su voz había provocado en mi interior. Un par de días, y olvidaría a esa chica, como olvidé otros tantos sueños perdidos en el hondo pozo de mi memoria.

Un par de días antes de irme a cualquier parte…

Entonces ella se acercó y tomó mi brazo con ambas manos, luego me miró penetrando mi precaria defensa hasta sus cimientos, y musitó con plena confianza, sin posibilidad alguna de replica de mi parte

\- _**Albert… no te dejaré ir...**_

**Notas del autor **

Este es mi onceavo minific a partir de la historia de Candy dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". En "Ahí, donde tú estás", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Toma de mi todo" (1) de Silvio Rodríguez. El resto del relato se estrenó en la Batalla de los Clanes, el 28 de junio de 2010 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Albert! Cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.

¡Hasta pronto!

**Angie Velarde**


End file.
